Harry Potter und der Vater
by Denover
Summary: Severus ist Harrys Onkel mütterlicherseits, aber auch sein Vater durch adoption, als Lily ihm ein Zeit verzögerten Brief sendete, sobald sein Vater Tobias Snabe gestorben ist. Misshandelter Harry, manipulativer Dumbledore! Guter Sirius! Böser Remus! Wird Severus in der Lage sein seinen Neffen zu Lieben? Oder hat Dumbeldore Recht und Severus ist vile zu viel wie sein V
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Übersetzung!

Link zum Original:  s/4005537/1/Harry-Potter-And-The-Father

Originalautorin: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Link zur Originalautorin:  u/1304480/DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir alles was mit Harry Potter zu tun hat gehört J K Rowling und die Geschichte DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan.

Hey!

Hier kommt meine erste Geschichte, diese ist eine Übersetzung. Danke an Delanaforever von  .de die für mich Beta liest danke J. Die Autorin der Geschichte hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben diese Geschichte zu veröffentlichen. Ich hoffe ihr werdet die Geschichte Mögen.

Viel Spass eure Denover

Kapitel 1  
Heute war ein wunderschöner Tag, die Sonne schien. Severus Snape war von Kopf bis Fuss in schwarz gekleidet. Je mehr Sonnenlicht auf ihn schien, je mehr sah er aus, wie er es wünschte. Er war sehr bleich und mürrisch, mehr als gut für ihn war. Seine Zähne waren weiss und sein Haar ausnahmsweise nicht voller Fett durch das Spazieren in der Sonne. Er verliess nicht oft die Kerker. Nicht dass das ihm was ausmachen würde, seine Leidenschaft waren eh seine Zaubertränke.  
Die Vögel sangen und zwitscherten in den Bäumen und flogen immer wieder auf den Boden, um das Brot und die Vogelsamen, welche die Menschen für sie hinwarfen, zu fressen. Die Eulen flogen umher, um die Briefe der Zauberer zu überbringen. Die Leute waren sehr im Stress, weil sie ein paar Freitage hatten. Severus war froh, dass es den Schülern nicht gestattet war, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, weil der Ort sonst rappelvoll wäre, es hätte dann noch mehr Leute in der Gasse als sonst. Die Schüler waren in Hogsmeade, weil sie lieber nach draussen in die Sonne gingen, um sich nach den ganzen Prüfungen und dem ganzen Stress des Schuljahres zu entspannen. Die Schüler der Hogwartsschule hatten nicht oft die Möglichkeit, die Schule zu verlassen liebten die Ferien daher sehr. Severus wusste, dass er sich sehr gut fühlte, weil er nicht oft die Schule verlassen durfte, aus Angst vor einem Zusammenstoss mit den Todessern. Der Einzige, mit dem er Kontakt hatte, war Lucius Malfoy, aber der war kein treuer Todesser.  
Severus hatte sich für das vergangene Jahr freigenommen, obwohl er sich fragte, warum Dumbledore den Retter der Zauberwelt zu den Muggels gebracht hatte und ihn trotz seines Status in der Welt der Zauberer in Stich liess. Nicht nur er war gegenteiliger Meinung, auch das Ministerium war mit Dumbledore nicht einverstanden, Harry zu der Muggelfamilie zu bringen. Aber Dumbledore wollte Harry zur einzigen Familie bringen, die von Harry übriggeblieben war. Nur drei Personen kannten die genaue Adresse von Harry Potter und das waren Severus selbst, Dumbledore und natürlich McGonagall. Er hatte mehr als einmal gehört, wie McGonagall sich über ihre Sorge geäussert hatte, Harry bei der schlimmsten Art von Muggeln zu lassen. Aber er hasste es zuzugeben, dass sie in diesem Punkt tatsächlich recht hatte. Obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Petunia gerne jemanden zu sich nahm, der in der magischen Welt verehrt wurde. Eigentlich wollte Petunia eine Hexe sein; obwohl sie die Tatsache hasste, hatte sie Lily Freak genannt, als es offensichtlich wurde, dass sie ihre Schwester verlieren würde. Severus konnte sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass jemand aufwächst und nichts von seinen magischen Fähigkeiten oder seinem Status zu wissen. Die Potters waren extrem reich: Lily hatte vor Harrys Geburt ein bisschen Geld als Heilerin verdient. Beachtet man die Tatsache, dass Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte, was bisher kein anderer erreicht hatte, so hatte er auf jeden Fall eine Menge Einfluss auf die Zaubererwelt. Dann wäre bewiesen, dass Harry besser dran war, nichts über jenen zu wissen, der ihn zu töten versucht hatte, als er ein Jahr alt war, besser als so aufzuwachsen wie sein Vater James Potter – nämlich als Schlägertyp oder Mobber.

Aber Severus war der Ansicht, das Kind zu bestrafen, wenn es nötig sein sollte, auch wenn er ihn übers Knie legen musste! Er würde den Jungen nicht verhätscheln, so wie alle anderen es taten. Natürlich hasste er den Gedanken darüber nachzudenken, am liebsten wollte er gar nicht darüber nachdenken oder über Lily reden, was aber nicht sehr einfach war. Alle seine guten Erinnerungen hatten irgendetwas mit Lily zu tun, und das zerfrass ihn innerlich.

Er hasste James Potter immer noch und wahrscheinlich würde er es auch für immer tun, denn James hatte ihm die Liebe seines Lebens genommen. Severus hatte noch nie jemanden so sehr geliebt wie er Lily geliebt hatte, aber James hatte sie bekommen und sie ihm weggenommen! Wie er ihn hasste! Severus beschuldigte James auch wegen Lilys Tod. James Potter war der Schuldige, denn wenn sie nicht mit ihm zusammengekommen wäre, wäre sie nicht gestorben. Manchmal wünschte sich Severus, Harry wäre sein Kind, aber er konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Harry es offensichtlich nicht war, weil er genau wie James Potter aussah. Das erfüllte Severus mit Unwohlsein, wenn er darüber nachdachte, was in neun Jahre auf ihn zukommen würde.  
Er befand sich gerade am Eingang von Gringotts. Der Platz war überfüllt, es war wie immer. Seit der Dunkle Lord vernichtet worden war, musste man nicht mehr in Angst leben, dank Harry Potter. Es gab kein Kind in dieser Welt, der nicht seinen Namen kannte.

Eine Eule flog auf ihn zu.

Severus wollte nach Gringotts, weil er jetzt Lord Snape war, nachdem sein Vater gestorben war. Er und sein Vater hatten sich nie gut verstanden. Sein Vater war ein treuer Todesser gewesen, bis zum Ende und Severus war ein Spion. Severus war erleichtert gewesen, dass sein Vater seine Mutter aus allem rausgehalten hatte. Er bezweifelte, beobachtet worden zu sein, falls auch seine Mutter sich der dunklen Seite angeschlossen hätte. Severus liebte seine Mutter, sie gab ihm alles was, was er bei seinem Vater vermisste. Von ihm hatte er gelernt, dass seine Liebe zu Lily nie erwidert werden würde.  
Den Brief, den er der Eule abnahm, steckte er in eine seiner vielen Taschen, bevor er sich zu einem Treffen mit einem Kobold begab, der sich vor ihm verbeugte. Dieser wusste, wie Severus aussah und für den Kobold war es offensichtlich, warum er hier war. Er führte Severus in ein Zimmer von Gringotts, um das Geschäft abzuwickeln.  
Wie immer war alles in Ordnung, der Kobold hatte mehrere Versuche der Todesser an Severus Geld zu kommen, verunmöglicht. Es war wie in der Hölle, Severus gab den Todessern sein Geld, aber sie gaben ihm kein Knut zurück.  
Severus unterzeichnete noch einige Dokumente, nachdem er sie gründlich durchgelesen hatte. Er würde nie etwas unterschreiben, ohne es genau durchzulesen. Das war eines der ersten Dinge, die seine Mutter ihm beigebracht hatte. Der Kobold machte sich für nichts strafbar, da Severus trotz allem reichen reinen Blutes war.  
Severus hatte Glück gehabt, dass das Ministerium sich nicht an seine Konten vergriffen hatte, aber dank Dumbledore waren die Erinnerungen an seinem und Karkaroffs Prozess bei allen gelöscht. Darum wurde Severus freigesprochen und seine Konten wurden nicht eingefroren, weil man ihn nie als Todesser oder als Spion beschuldigte hatte, worüber er natürlich sehr erleichtert war. Darum wurde er weder von Todessern noch von Auroren gesucht. Dumbledore hatte sehr viel für Severus getan! Wenn er nicht ein Spion geworden wäre, wäre er wahrscheinlich in Askaban verrottet und er hätte nicht mehr seine geliebten Zaubertränke bearbeiten können, oder jeden Tag das machen, was er wollte. Auch wenn sein Leben in Hogwarts beschränkt war, so konnte er sich nicht beschweren, weil er ein eigenes Labor mit allen Zutaten hatte, die man sich nur wünschen konnte. Die teuren Zutaten hatte er selbst erworben, weil zum Beispiel alle Arten von Drachenschuppen nicht auf der Zutatenliste der Schüler benötigt wurden. Die meisten Schüler kauften ihre eigenen Zaubertrankzutaten, aber es gab einige, die sich die Zutaten nicht leisten konnten und Zutaten des Schülertränkeschranks verwenden durften.  
Nachdem Severus Gringotts verlassen hatte, ging er in die Apotheke und bekam die Zutaten, die er bis anhin noch nicht erhalten hatte. Lord Snape zu sein, hatte ihm erlaubt, mehr als sein Vater zu erstatten und sogar einige seltene Zutaten zu erwerben. Er begrüsste den Mann hinter dem Tresen, bevor er ihm die Zutaten übergab, welche er kaufen wollte.  
James Stone war der Sohn von Aaron Stone, der Verantwortliche für das Geschäft. Der Vater Stone kümmerte sich besonders um jene Zutaten, von denen er wusste, dass diese schlecht oder sogar giftig werden würden, wenn man sie unvorsichtig behandelte.

«Du scheinst glücklicher zu sein, Severus, warum?», fragte der junge Mann mit einem leichten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er hatte ein schroffes Gesicht wie Severus selbst und Severus mochte das sehr. Es war zudem auch beruhigend zu wissen, dass James Stone kein Todesser war.  
«Ich bin jetzt der Lord Snape, weil mein Vater gestorben ist. Ich habe das Glück, ihn los zu sein, weil er nicht einmal wollte, dass ich Zaubertränke mag!», antwortete Severus. Dies entsprach der Wahrheit, sein Vater wollte nicht, dass er ein Tränkemeister sei. Das änderte sich erst, als Voldemort Interesse an Severus fand. James Stone zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ohne Zaubertränke zu sein! Dies war eine Beleidigung für alle, die Zaubertränke liebten wie er - und auch Severus liebte Tränke, er war sogar der jüngste Tränkemeister der Welt!

«Ich würde gerne sagen, dass es mir leid tut, aber ich kann sehen, dass es dich nicht kümmert, also lasse ich es. Ich komme mit meinem Vater ausgezeichnet zurecht. Zuerst wollte er, dass ich in seine Fusstapfen trete aber dann habe ich es nicht getan und ich begann Zaubertränke zu lieben!», sagte James, als er dabei war, den Preis für die Zutaten zusammenzurechnen.  
Nachdem er alles zusammengezählt hatte, sagt er: « Das macht fünfzig Galleonen, wenn du so freundlich sein würdest, Severus!» Severus übergab ihm das Geld, bevor er die Zutaten sorgfältig in eine Ledertasche, die er mitgebracht hatte, legte. Mit einem Lächeln und einem Nicken verliess Severus den Laden und ging dann noch in einige andere Geschäfte einkaufen und apparierte schliesslich weg.  
Während Severus durch den Gang lief, huschte seine Robe kurz wie eine Welle um ihn herum. Weil noch keine Schüler anwesend waren, erreichte er die Grosse Halle innerhalb von fünf Minuten. Er kam nicht mal ausser Atem, er setzte sich neben Flitwick und Hagrid und wartete geduldig auf das Essen.  
Es war auch ein Mann anwesend, welchen die Muggels Santa nennen würden. Dieser sass auf einem Stuhl in der Hälfte der Halle, trug Halbmondgläser, eine Robe in den lächerlichsten Farben verzierte den Mann. Eine solche Robe würde Severus niemals tragen, so ein helles, hässliches Pink. Dann wieder konnte er auch den Anblick, den Dumbledore bot, kaum ertragen, aber er schuldete Dumbledore eine Menge, für alles, was er für ihn getan hatte.  
Severus ass seine Mahlzeiten oft schweigend, auch heute, bis Hagrid sich mit einem Riesenknall neben ihn setzte. Severus zuckte aber nicht zusammen, auch nicht als Hagrids laute Stimme ertönte, die wie ein grosser Schall klang. Hagrid übergab Seveurs einige seltene Zutaten, wie das Einhornblut, welches man nicht in jedem beliebigen Geschäft kaufen konnte. Schliesslich konnte das Einhornblut nur freiwillig genommen werden, andernfalls war es als Medizin unbrauchbar. Jeder, der Einhornblut trank, lebte nur noch die Hälfte eines ursprünglichen Lebens und dazu auch noch ein verfluchtes Leben. Nicht, dass es jemanden gab, der verrückt genug war, Einhornblut zu trinken.

Zum Glück gab es eine solche Wirkung nicht bei den Zaubertränken, sonst würde es grosse Probleme geben.  
«Wo hast du dieses Einhornblut bekommen, Hagrid?», fragte Severus, der sehr überrascht war, denn er war es gewohnt, dass Hagrid ihm normalerweise zufällig gefundene Zutaten zum Experimentieren gab. Dies war bei weitem die wertvollste Zutat, die Hagrid ihm jemals gegeben hatte. Hagrid war einer der wenigen Menschen, die Severus ertrug.  
Hagrid wusste, wann er sich zurückziehen musste und wann alles in Ordnung war mit seinen Tieren. Mit anderen Worten wusste er also auch, dass man nicht in Severus Nähe kommen sollte, wenn dieser in schlechter Stimmung war. Severus hatte McGonagall nie wirklich verziehen, als ihre Gryffindors ihm alles weggeschnappt hatten! Seine Slytherins litten noch immer darunter, dass die Gryffindors die Pokale erhalten hatten. Allerdings war sie eine sehr beeindruckende Frau und blieb hartnäckig, bis er nachgab und nun waren sie wirklich gute Freunde. Die Schüler wussten das nicht, weil sie aber für ihr eigenes Haus konkurrenzfähig waren, bei den Hausmeisterschaften und dem Quidditch-Pokal. Die höhnischen Stichelein, welche Severus und Minerva persönlich lustig fanden, erzeugten bei den Schülern den Eindruck, sie würden sich hassen.  
«Ein Einhorn starb im Wald und hatte keine Überlebenschance. Als ich davon erfuhr, war es am Schlafen, somit bekam ich das Blut für dich. Die Einhornhaare erhielt ich während ich mit dem Tier sprach. Es war ein Babyeinhorn, welches von der Mutter verlassen wurde. So habe ich keine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnte», sagte Hagrid und schniefte ein paar Mal in sein Taschentuch. Er liebte seine Tiere sehr und könnte nie eines töten.  
«Danke Hagrid, das bedeutet mir viel, dass du mir diese Zaubertrankzutaten gebracht hast», sagte Severus mit seinem barschen Ton. Wann war Severus mal nicht so barsch? Er legte die Zutaten in die Tasche neben dem Brief und begann weiter zu essen. Hagrid grinste Severus zu und begann über das verletzte Einhorn mit dem Professor für magische Geschöpfe zu diskutieren. Hagrid hatte eine ungesunde Besessenheit für Kreaturen. Vielleicht war es auch nicht so schlimm, da er selber ein Halbriese war und keiner dieser Geschöpfe ihm Schaden zufügen konnte. Severus war begeistert von diesem Halbriesen und Hagrid mochte Severus trotz seiner Vergangenheit. Sogar dem schwierigsten Menschen konnte man helfen, denn beide, er und Hagrid waren immer bereit, jemandem in Not zu helfen, auch wenn dieser etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Es gab zwar zweifelhafte Umstände, aber was Severus überhaupt nicht mochte, war, wenn Hagrid über Harry Potter reden wollte. Nicht wegen des Kindes, es war nur die Tatsache, dass es Lilys Sohn war und es erfüllte ihn mit so viel Emotionen, auch nur an sie zu denken.  
Severus ass zu Ende, bevor er sich zurück zu seinem Quartier begab. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass er den ganzen Tag nicht in der Schule verbracht hatte! Dies tat er nicht oft, aber nichtsdestotrotz war er zufrieden, heute die Schule verlassen zu haben. Er gelangte in seine privaten Räume, das Wohnzimmer in Creme und Schwarz, was die meisten Menschen überraschte, wenn sie zum ersten Mal sein Reich betraten.

Natürlich gab er dieses Privileg nicht vielen und diejenigen, die sein Reich betreten durften, wussten, dass es ein Vorrecht war.

Severus Snape war ein Mann, dem Privatsphäre sehr wichtig war und er mochte es nicht, wenn jemand in diese eindrang.  
Severus ging zu seinem Getränkeschrank und öffnete diesen, nahm die Flasche Feuerwhisky zur Hand, welche er vor einiger Zeit gekauft hatte und schenkte sich einen grossen Schluck in ein Glas ein und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Er schenkte sich noch zwei weitere Gläser ein und trank sie in einem ruhigeren Tempo, während er eine Tränkezeitschrift las und sich entspannte. Zwei Stunden später ging er mit einem vollständigen Gefühl von Müdigkeit und ausgelaugt in sein Schlafzimmer, das meistens in den Farben Grün und Schwarz gestrichen war. Es waren seine beiden Lieblingsfarben. Dann zog sich Severus die steife, formelle Robe aus, zog sich ein Seidennachthemd an und schlüpfte in sein warmes, einladendes Bett. Man musste sich nicht in ein kaltes Bett legen, obwohl es kalt in den Kerkern war – das war das Schöne an der Magie.  
Severus vergass völlig den Brief, den die Eule geliefert hatte, als er zu Gringotts unterwegs gewesen war. Wenn er genau hingeschaut hätte, hätte er gesehen, dass es das Gringottssiegel auf der Rückseite war und höchstwahrscheinlich hätte er es geöffnet.

***  
Meilenweit entfernt war ein einsamer Junge, der sich mit aller Macht wünschte, dass in jemand aus dieser Hölle befreien würde. Als er versuchte hatte, ohne Verletzungen davonzukommen, wurde er dennoch geschlagen. Eine Spinne kroch über den verprügelten Körper hinweg. Tränen fanden ihren Weg über das einsame, verletzte Gesicht des Kindes. Das Leben war wirklich grausam zu ihm. Der Junge unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, wissend, was der grosse, böse, bullige Mann mit ihm machen würde, wenn er ein Geräusch verursachen würde. Er versuchte zu schlafen, aber sein Körper war viel zu verletzt. Mitten in der Nacht wurde er bewusstlos, weil dieser Schmerz für ein zwei Jahre altes Kind unerträglich wurde. Der Junge lag auf einer stinkenden, alten Matratze in einem stickigen Schrank für Reinigungsprodukte.


	2. A Letter Lay Forgotten

**A Letter Lay Forgotten** **–** **der vergessene Brief**

Die Hauselfen der Hogwarts Küche begannen überallhin zu apparieren, in verschiedenen Räumen und in verschiedenen Teilen des Schlosses. Nachdem sie die Schmutzwäsche eingesammelt hatten, gingen sie in die Waschküche, in der sich schon ein Grossteil der Elfen befand. Die Hauselfen aber prüften sowieso alles ein zweites Mal. Man sah die Hauselfen nie bei Tageslicht, sie kamen nur mitten in der Nacht zum Vorschein. Niemand ausser die Lehrer und einige Schüler, die wussten, wo sich die Küche befand, bekamen sie je zu Gesicht. Die Hauselfen kochten, putzten und besorgten wirklich alles. Ohne die Hauselfen würde Hogwarts kein so prachtvolles Schloss sein, wie es jetzt war. Wenn keine Schüler anwesend waren, hatten die Hauselfen weniger Arbeit zu verrichten war und hatten nur die Lehrerquartiere zu reinigen.

„Plop", einer der Hauselfen, landete in Severus Snapes privaten Gemächern. Nur eine Handvoll Menschen wussten tatsächlich, wo sich sein Quartier befand. Severus war ein Mann, dem Privatsphäre ausserordentlich wichtig war. Dumbledore allerdings kannte den Ort, wo sich Severus Quartier befand. Er war ja der Schulleiter und Albus hatte die Räume erschaffen. Dann war da noch Minerva, die von Zeit zu Zeit mal vorbeischaute. Minerva und Severus spielten dann gern das skurrile Spiel Schach. Severus war der einzige, der es Minerva alles andere als leicht bei diesem Spiel machte. Hagrid kannte Severus Quartier auch und Poppy Pomfrey hatte ihn schon so manches Mal geheilt, als er verletzt von einem Todessertreffen zurückgekommen war. Severus war ein verbitterter Mensch. An manchen Tagen wünschte sich Severus Lily zurück, warf Sachen umher und kapseltet sich dann ab. Lily und Severus hatten versucht, Freunde zu bleiben. In der Nacht als Lily starb, war eine befremdende Traurigkeit in ihren leblosen Augen gewesen. Darüber hatte sich Severus gewundert, nachdem Lily gegangen war.

Jetzt war es unmöglich, Antworten zu finden. Severus trug seit diesem Tag den Ring um den Hals. Damals hatte Severus nicht viel Geld zur Verfügung gehabt, aber es gelang ihm trotzdem, auch Lily einen Ring zu schenken. Es waren ein grüner Smaragd und ein schwarzer Onyx, die miteinander verflochten waren, fast so wie das Zeichen von Yin und Yang und darunter stand der einfache Spruch „Mit all meiner Liebe"!

Blinky, die Hauselfe, welche meistens Severus Snapes Essen servierte oder seine Quartiere reinigte, machte einen sorgfältigen Rundgang durch das Quartier. Blinky war sehr darauf bedacht, nichts zu berühren, nachdem er alles aufgesammelt hatte und die Taschen von Snapes Robe überprüft hatte, um die Robe zu den anderen Hauselfen in die Waschküche zur Reinigung zu bringen.

Die Hauselfen, die in Hogwarts arbeiteten, waren sehr loyal und machten ihre Arbeit sorgfältig. Die Hauselfen liebten es, wenn sie viel zu tun hatten. Sie wurden verehrt und sie würden alles für ihre Herrschaften tun. Die Hauselfen würden es wirklich hassen, wenn sie Kleidung erhalten würden. Das wäre für sie schrecklich, weil sie dann weggeschickt würden und sie nicht mehr ihre geliebte Arbeit verrichten dürften. Dies war noch schlimmer, wenn sie bei einer Familie lebten, in der alle freundlich und gut zu ihnen waren und nicht in einer Familie, die gemein mit ihnen war. Blinky zum Beispiel war früher ein Hauself einer Familie gewesen, in der er ständig geschlagen worden war. Als alle Mitglieder der Familie verstorben waren, war er endlich frei. Als Blinky schliesslich nach Hogwarts gekommen war, fand er schnell heraus, dass es hier viel besser war, dank Hogwarts selbst. Nur Dumbledore hatte das Recht, die Hauselfen zu bestrafen. Dumbledore war befugt, die Hauselfen entlassen zu können, aber eigentlich war es Hogwarts selbst, der ihr Herr war und Hogwarts beschützte die Hauselfen. Damals, als die Gründer in Hogwarts lebten, wurden die Hauselfen bezahlt und waren glücklich, so dass sie nie damit rechnen mussten, getreten oder geschlagen zu werden. Nun gab es aber so viele Dinge, die sich im Laufe der Jahre verändert hatten.

Keines von Severus Kleidungsstücken hatte etwas in den vielen Taschen drin, abgesehen von ein paar Fläschchen, die etwas Einhornblut enthielten und in einer Tasche fand Blinky einen Brief. Blinky legte beides sorgfältig in eine von Severus Snapes vielen Schubladen. Der Elf war sich sicher, dass Severus es hier finden würde. Danach verschwand Blinky und kehrte zurück in die Küche, um bei den Vorbereitungen fürs Frühstück zu helfen.

Severus erwachte, stand auf und machte sich einen starken schwarzen Kaffee in der Morgendämmerung. Er räumte sein Quartier auf. Er dachte nicht an den Brief, als er sich anzog, um erneut in die Winkelgasse zurückzugehen. ER musste dabei unbedingt einen Zusammenstoss mit Nott und Avery vermeiden. Er wollte sie nicht treffen, weil sie ihn bestimmt neugierig fragen würden, aus welchem Grund er ihre Geldüberweisungen gestoppt hatte. Severus würde sich das Gejammer, das sie veranstalten würden, nicht gefallen lassen! Er hasste solche Jammerlappen! Dabei waren die beiden sehr treue Todesser. Severus hatte ihre kopflose Art ihre Arbeit zu erledigen oft beobachtet und wunderte sich im Stillen darüber, wie es ihnen immer wieder gelang, aus jedem Schlamassel rauszukommen.

Es war jetzt ein Jahr vergangen, seitdem der dunkle Lord in der Halloweennacht bezwungen worden war. Es war gerade Oktober und der kleine Harry war zwei Jahre alt. Seit einem Jahr lebte er bei den Dursleys, wurde ignoriert und hatte seit geraumer Zeit auch einen sehr bösen Windelausschlag. Monatelang hatte er darum geweint, rausgelassen zu werden. Harry hatte um seine Mutter, seinen Vater, Tatze und Moony geweint. Seit zehn Monaten nun weinte er nicht mehr darum. Nun weinte er, weil er Hunger hatte oder es ihm zu dunkel war, aber er wusste, dass er dies nie bekommen würde. Harry wusste nicht, wie man richtig sprach, denn seine Stimmbänder waren schwer beschädigt, weil er öfters Zetermordio schrie.

Seit Harry in die Obhut der Dursleys gebracht worden war, hatte er kein bisschen zugenommen. Schon jetzt reagierte er unabsichtlich mit Magie, wenn er wütend wurde, was ihm harte Schläge einbrachte. Seine Beine und Arme waren gebrochen und Harry war bis auf die Knochen abgemagert. Er roch sehr streng, weil er seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gebadet worden war. Seine Haut zierten blaue und schwarze Striemen. Harrys Körper war ebenso blutig, wie seine Haare verfilzt waren, er war todmüde, aber stets wachsam, was man an seinen traurigen, grünen Augen erkennen konnte. Harry wurde kaum gefüttert, wenn es den Dursleys mal passte, war es ihm gestattet, den Rest, den Dudley von seiner Milchflasche nicht getrunken hatte, zu bekommen. Harry war bereits glücklich, wenn er eine Unze trinken durfte. Die Dursleys hatten ihm nur widerliches Brot gegeben, als er zwei Jahre alt wurde. Harry hatte versucht zu kauen, aber das Brot war hart und schimmlig. Harry hatte alles gegessen, was er konnte, bevor er den Rest des scheusslichen Brotes zurücklassen musste. Es war erstaunlich, dass er nicht eine Lebensmittelvergiftung bekommen hatte, mit der Nahrung, welche die Dursleys ihm gaben. Vielleicht war das Absicht, vielleicht auch nicht, aber es war offensichtlich, dass die Dursleys für ihn keinen Pfund ausgeben würden.

Wenn Leute zu Besuch kamen, gab man ihm Schlaftabletten für Erwachsene. Dadurch schlief er tagelang und musste auch nicht gefüttert werden. Die Schlaftabletten in seinem leeren Magen machten ihn krank und schläfrig: Wenn er das Gefühl hatte, sich übergeben zu müssen, kam aber nichts heraus. Harry hasste Schlaftabletten. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als seien Knoten in seinem Magen und stets fühlte er sich schläfrig. Aber die Tabletten liessen Harry für eine Weile alles vergessen und liessen ihn schlafen, so konnte er dem Schmerz entkommen. Harry verstand nicht, warum er zu diesen Menschen gekommen war, er verstand nicht, weshalb seine Eltern nicht endlich kommen und ihn mitnehmen würden. Er wusste nicht, dass seine Eltern tot waren, aber er hatte mehrmals den neidischen und dickflüssigen Erzählungen seiner Tante und seines Onkels gelauscht.

Wenn die Polizei Harry finden würde, würden sie die Dursleys wegen versuchten Mordes verhaften, und nicht für Totschlag oder sogar Kindsmissbrauch und Vernachlässigung anklagen, denn es war ein wirklich schlimmer Anblick.

Es war dank der Schlaftabletten, dass die Polizei es nie herausgefunden hatte, so war der Bengel nämlich wenigstens ruhig! Vernon war glücklich, dass der Freak so keinen Schaden anrichten konnte. Als Vernons Firma Grunnings immer erfolgreicher wurde, brachte Vernon immer mehr Gäste nach Hause, verdiente immer mehr Geld und erwarb immer mehr Verträge. Harry bekam immer öfters Schlaftabletten, die ihn für mehrere Stunden ausser Gefecht setzten. Die Dursleys hatten zwei Schlüssellöcher für Harrys Schranktüre. Niemand konnte reingehen, aber sie mochten es so, weil die Schlüssel separat aufbewahrt wurden. Vernon besass einen Schlüssel und Petunia den anderen. Da Vernon seinen Schlüssel die meiste Zeit bei sich trug, konnte er Harry die Tabletten geben, bevor die Gäste ankamen.

Severus ging zu Gringotts und verliess die Bank mit sehr viel Geld. Er wollte noch die Nokturngasse besuchen, um zu schauen, ob es einige anständige Bücher gab und dann wollte Severus seine Mutter in Snape Manor besuchen gehen. Severus wusste, bevor er sich zum Manor aufmachte, dass seine Mutter draussen sein würde und dass sie diesen sonnigen Tag geniessen würde. Eileen machte das oft, seit sein Vater gestorben war. Severus wusste dies, weil er seine Mutter vor einiger Zeit beobachtet hatte. Eileen war nie draussen gewesen, als Tobias Snape noch lebte. Sie hatte ihn zufriedenstellen müssen, oder sie wurde geschlagen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie dies nicht ändern konnte, aber sie hatte ihren Sohn vor den Vater beschützen können und war zufrieden damit.

Nachdem Severus sein Geld geholt hatte, ging er in die Nokturngasse und schaute sich in den Läden um. Zu seiner Überraschung gab es dort drei bedeutende Zaubertrankbücher, die wahrlich antik aussahen. Er kaufte die Bücher, weil er wusste, dass diese noch nicht in seiner Sammlung zu finden waren und sie würden seine Sammlung wunderbar ergänzen. Er kaufte die Bücher, schrumpfte sie, verliess den Laden und verbrachte den Rest des Morgens in Läden auf der Suche nach weiteren Büchern. Er liebte seine Zaubertränke und seine Bücher! An manchen Tagen wünschte er sich, er könnte Hogwarts verlassen und immer nur lesen und Zaubertränke brauen, um deren Inhalt genau zu untersuchen, aber das Leben erlaubte ihm das nicht.

Severus apparierte von der Nokturngasse vor die Tore von Snape Manor, öffnete das Tor, stand davor und betrachtete die Schönheit von Snape Manor. Sein Vater hatte dieses herrliche Bauwerk nie geschätzt, aber Severus machte es, es war seine Heimat, noch mehr als Hogwarts. Ja, er lebte in Hogwarts, aber Snape Manor war sein Zuhause. Das Haus war reichlich mit grün, blau, schwarz, creme, weiss, violett und vielen weiteren Farben verziert, jedoch gab es eindeutig kein Gelb, Gold, Orange oder Rot.

Seine Vorahnung bewahrheitete sich, seine Mutter sass tatsächlich in einem Sommerstuhl und las in einem Buch, wahrscheinlich eines der vielen Bücher, die in der Bibliothek von Snape Manor aufgereiht waren. Zu Tobias Lebzeiten war es Eileen nicht erlaubt gewesen, die Bücher zu berühren. Sobald sie Severus sah, lächelte sie ihm zu. Severus durchquerte den Garten und ging auf seine Mutter zu und umarmte sie.

«Hallo, Severus, mein Sohn, wie geht es dir?», fragte Eileen mit einem Blick der Liebe und Verehrung auf ihrem Gesicht.

«Gut Mama. Ich kam vorbei, um kurz hallo zu sagen und dir das zu geben,», sagte Severus. Er zog einen Geldbeutel heraus und legte diesen sanft in die Hände seiner Mutter, zusammen mit drei Schlüsseln, die für ihr Familiengewölbe in Gringotts waren. Severus Vater hatte Eileen nie erlaubt, Geld zu haben, das Princevermögen gehörte nicht ihr, sondern jetzt ihrem Sohn, war Eileen überzeugt. Severus Vater hatte Geld sowohl vom Verliess der Prince als auch vom Gewölbe der Snapes genommen und kümmerte sich einen Dreck darum, dass seine Frau und sein Sohn kaum zurechtgekommen waren. Jetzt war Tobias Snape tot und Severus hatte beide Erbschaften erhalten. Trotzdem hatte Severus das Princegeld nicht beansprucht, er hatte es einfach seiner Mutter gegeben.

«Severus, mein Sohn, ich muss dir etwas erzählen, nun da dein Vater nicht mehr hier ist…», sagte sie und schaute sich vorsichtig herum. Sie sah in diesem Moment sehr alt und verloren aus. Sie hatte es ihm schon viel früher erzählen wollen, tat es aber erst jetzt. Eileen hatte es nicht früher erzählen können, weil Tobias alles beobachtete. Nun, da er gestorben war, konnte sie Severus das gutbehütete Geheimnis erzählen.

«Was ist, Mutter», sagte Severus, als er sich setzte und seinen Mantel auszog und diesen in seiner Nähe hinlegte. Severus fürchtete die Antwort, da er bisher nie so einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck bei seiner Mutter gesehen hatte. Was ihn wohl alles erschüttern würde? Er vermied es aber sich von diesen Gefühlen mitreissen zu lassen.

«Du… du hast eine Zwillingsschwester, Severus.», sagte seine Mutter. Severus konnte es niht fassen und war wie betäubt über diese unglaublichen Worte. Er hatte eine Zwillingsschwester? Er konnte nichts anderes erwidern, als: «Was ist mit ihr passiert?» Er fragte dies im Wissen, dass er noch nie eine weibliche Form von ihm selbst in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass er unmöglich eine Schwester haben konnte.

«Du kanntest deinen Vater, Severus, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass ich Zwillinge erwarte, hätte er sicher entweder dich oder deine Schwester getötet. So erzählte ich ihm nichts davon. Er wäre sehr wütend geworden! Ich wurde auch während der Schwangerschaft von deinem Vater geschlagen! Nach eurer Geburt brachte ich deine Schwester zu einem Muggelwaisenhaus, in der Hoffnung, sie würde dort ein gutes Leben haben!», erzählte Severus Mutter, während sie sich bemühte, ihre Schuldgefühle zu verbergen, weil sie ihre Tochter in ein Waisenhaus zurückgelassen hatte.

«Ich habe eine Zwillingsschwester, die vielleicht noch am Leben ist?», fragte Severus ungläubig. Seit er klein war, hatte er sich einen Bruder oder eine Schwester gewünscht, um mit ihr oder ihm zu spielen, da er das Manor kaum je verlassen durfte.

«Ja, Severus, du hast eine Schwester, aber ob sie noch lebt, weiss ich nicht. Ich habe nichts mehr gehört von ihr gehört, seit ihrem siebten Lebensjahr.», sagte sie.

«Wo könnte sie denn sein? Wer ist sie heute?», fragte sich Snape. Vielleicht war es jemand, den er wie Dreck behandelte. Vielleicht war es jemand, den er liebte, oder jemand, der ihn verspottete? Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht ein Todesser war, denn so könnte niemals eine Bindung zwischen Bruder und Schwester entstehen.

«Ich weiss nicht, wo sie ist, Severus! Ich legte einen lebenslangen Zauber auf sie. Sie hat diesen Zauber nie entfernt, sie hat mir ihren Namen nie gesagt, aber ich liess sie schwören, dass sie dir oder jemand anderem nie etwas erzählen würde, weil mein Leben sonst in Gefahr sein würde, wenn sie das Geheimnis preisgeben würde! Darum nahm deine Zwillingschwester danach nie wieder Kontakt zu mir auf.», erklärte Eileen.

«So hatte ich nie die Möglichkeit, etwas von ihr zu hören?», fragte Severus enttäuscht, weil er schon immer eine Schwester haben wollte.

«Tut mir leid, mein Sohn, meine Hauptaufgabe war, ihr ein Leben zu geben und sie zu beschützen.», sagte Eileen und versucht, wieder die Sonne zu geniessen, weil sie es nicht länger ertrug, über ihr kleines Mädchen zu sprechen. Sie hätte es geliebt, mit ihr geheimen Kontakt zu haben, aber es wäre auf Dauer zu gefährlich gewesen.

Snape und Eileen dachten beide an die gleiche Sache. Jetzt, da Tobias Snape tot war, konnten Mutter und Sohn die verlorene Schwester kontaktieren und sie kennenlernen, eine Familie sein, wie in ihren Träumen.

Sie sprachen den Rest des Tages miteinander, Severus blieb zum Abendessen redete und genoss es, mit seiner Mutter Dinge nachholen, die zu Tobias Lebzeiten nie möglich gewesen waren. Jetzt war es aber anders, da sein Vater nun tot war, nun musste er nicht mehr nur seinen Befehlen gehorchen. Sein Vater hatte ihm nie erlaubt, seine Mutter zu grüssen. Severus hasste seinen Vater mit Leidenschaft, aber jetzt hasste er ihn noch mehr als vor seinem Tod. Seine Mutter war gezwungen gewesen, seine Zwillingsschwester zu verstecken. Tobias hatte Severus und seine Mutter geschlagen und hatte Severus gezwungen, das dunkle Mal anzunehmen. Oh, wie sehr er ihn hasste! Aber eine gute Sache gab es - er war jetzt frei und konnte tun was ihm gefiel. Severus erzählte seiner Mutter über die Konten, die jetzt wieder zugänglich waren, wo sie doch vorher gesperrt waren. Aber nun war es an der Zeit, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Es war bereits dunkel und er musste in seinem Quartier schlafen. Nicht aber an den Wochenenden, da war es ihm gestattet, woanders zu sein, weil Severus der Kopf des Hauses Slytherin war.

Severus hatte seinen Entschluss, den Titel des Hausvorstehers zu erhalten, nie bereut, denn seitdem wurde er verehrt, bekam besser Quartiere als zu Beginn seiner Unterrichtstätigkeit in Hogwarts.

Severus küsste seine Mutter zum Abschied auf die Wange und apparierte nach Hogwarts zurück. Er ging sofort ins Bett, Severus hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, seine Kleidung in den Wäschekorb zu legen. Severus musste am nächsten Morgen unterrichten und wollte noch eine lange Nachtruhe haben, bevor er diese Gören unterrichten musste, die für die Feinheiten der Zaubertränke kein Gefühl hatten. Er hasste Zaubertränke Leute zu unterrichten, die diese Richtung der Zauberausbildung nicht lernen wollten und da wunderten sich die Schüler, warum er täglich schlechte Laune hatte und mürrisch war?

Er dachte auch jetzt nicht an den Brief, der gestern angekommen war. Wer würde ihm das verübeln? Nach all dem, was ihm seine Mutter gebeichtet hatte, hatte der Brief keine grosse Bedeutung. Sein Geist war zu überfüllt, um den Schlaf finden zu können. Nicht einmal Okklumentik schien zu helfen. Severus dachte an alle Mitschülerinnen, die in seinem ersten Jahr in den Booten waren und ob eine von denen seine Schwester gewesen war. Er lag noch bis tief in die Nacht wach und dachte an jedes Mädchen, das gut in Zaubertränke gewesen war. In der Zwischenzeit lag der Brief in der Schublade, darauf wartend, gelesen zu werden. Der Brief hätte viele von Severus Fragen beantwortet.


End file.
